happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mectrixctic
=2009= Welcome! Hi Mectrixctic -- we're excited to have Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro 19:58, October 16, 2009 =2010= hi it's i love splendid from the other wiki! remember? --I love splendid 13:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *how gay I was back then? well i am still gay now and i wan 2 have sex with u :This vandalism has been fixed. +y@talk 00:30, May 10, 2012 (UTC) why is there so little people on the website? mectrixctic and i love splendid are the only one's i know on this website. so i was thinkin on the other htf wiki we could try to promote it on the talk forums um... the recen't edit on the homepage was me i just forgot to change usersThE unregistered contributor 20:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: I joined? I love HTF...especially Flippy and Flaky, so why not? Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :No. What? Why won't the wiki let me post my image i painted which was my character Demonpluto X. Smither's mom? Why won't this wiki let me upload this, i deafed the right versions of photos of uploading it was png and jpg and it said an error, i tried millions of time to upload it why won't it work? I337 N00B! 20:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Admiship Is there any way I could get adminship? I know you been out for a long time, but please comment back. ThE unregistered contributor 22:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) HTF Fannon wiki award Mectrixctric, you obvously recieve this ward for creating the wiki. ThE unregistered contributor 02:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC) =2011= Question What's a nuclear family? Brittonbubba Welcome back! Please, ban user Some Anon (he is vandal) and make me a moderator of this wiki (I can really help). Conscript Reporting! 02:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I NEED HELP. Heyyyyllo, Im Pumpkinlight! I need help. I don't know how to make a character page or character picture, so it would help if you told me or walked me through. The desire for a fanon page is eating my insides(Heyyyy, good idea for a fanon episode)! Thanks [[User:Pumpkinflight|Pumpkinflight Don't Worry, Be Happy! ]] 00:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) More Questions What "mild" swears can you use and can you censor "strong" swears? :Mild swears are "crap", "damn" and "OMG". Strong swears can censored by symbols. Conscript Reporting! 19:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Brittonbubba What happened? What the h*ll happended to this wiki? No offence but it has changed largley since the last time I was here.ThE unregistered contributor 00:47, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Just to note, my fandom for HTF has sorta...died down, so I manly here for maintance, and not really contributions.ThE unregistered contributor 21:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Now that I've joined..... .....is there anything I must do? I've joined a wiki similar to this (The Invader Club Wiki {Invader Zim}), and it had rules for posting OCs and stuff. How do I start? Can I put in my OCs right now? Faux, folx of Light 17:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) OMG SHOW ME THE INVADERZIM WIKI.NOW.I LUV THAT SHOW AND MY ENTIRE NICKNAME ON THE INTERNET EVERYWHERE IS INVADER ZIG XD ~Sweet_Tooth98 I Wanna Be The Bureaucrat! SERIOUSLY! Conscript Reporting! 11:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Well, well, well! Isn't it Mectrixctic? So, Mectrixtic? Isn't it been a long time? GuilllepxDymanda! 15:59, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Mind if i be an admin? 1 02:02, February 27, 2012 (UTC)Doug.scheer1 02:02, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Category Can you add a category (bats) to your bat fan character. I can't do it because the page is locked. Lord O' Darkness 15:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Article management You're an admin, right? In that case, there are a lot of articles you need to delete. Many of these are episodes ripped off from The Simpsons and Itchy & Scratchy. Also, can you unlock Mr. Pickles' article? Because I didn't get to add a photo of him. And unlock Boris' article, as he should be added into the felines category. -- Lord O' Darkness 00:24, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Adoption request Thought you might want to take a look at w:forum:AR:Admin request for Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki. +y@talk 00:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Admins Hello Mectrixctic! I'm User:Chase555. I have seen your recent post about admins lately. I know a couple of people to be admins who are active. One is User:Lord O' Darkness. Out of anyone on the wiki, he deserves it the most. He has been doing a great job on the wiki, and was even reccomended to adopt the wiki. Others to be admins should be User:Clamshot, (not to be pushy) Myself, and User:Danielsecond. I hope you take in my request. Thank You Chase555 21:01, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 21:01, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Although i still agree with Chase, we don't mean every one of those. (Yeah, I know you meant that). Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 23:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Pickles Can you please unlock Mr. Pickles' article? Because I need to add a photo of him and add categories (Green Characters and Evil Characters). Lord O' Darkness 21:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) And there are many articles which need to be deleted. Lord O' Darkness 21:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE! Whatever it takes, PLEASE GIVE ME OR LOD (LORD O' DARKNESS) ADMINSHIP NOW! WE NEED IT! THIS WIKI IS HARMFUL WITHOUT AN ACTIVE ADMIN. ONE REASON IS BECAUSE BRITTONBUBBA KEEPS TRYING TO ADD A RUDE AND IDIOTIC MESSAGE TO Happy Tree Fan Versions AND WHEN I UNDO HIM, HE UNDOES ME. I'M NOT BUTTHURT, HE IS. PLEASE, JUST GIVE ME OR LOD ADMIN! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 14:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC) New Rule about images I got a new rule and it would be good if you can publish it. Rule: All episodes must not be left without images. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:57, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, MOST episode pages don't have images. So, here's the thing: DON'T POST IMAGES ON PAGES AGAINST SOMEONE'S WILL. OK? Thankies. Signed, Brittonbubba 21:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC)